Our Life
by The8thHorcrux77
Summary: Phil asks Dan to edit a video, and both of there lives are changed, hopefully for the better. this story can either be read as a sequel to 'My Dan' or by itself.


**Our Life.**

 **A/N-** this story can be read either as a sequel to my other story 'My Dan' or by its self, sorry for any typos. Hope you enjoy 3

 **Dan's POV**

"Hey Dan!" I hear the familiar voice swim through the apartment. I turn my head and body slightly from my browsing position on the couch, that has left a very large sofa crease, after four years of sitting in the same place. "Yes Phil?" I call back in the general direction the voice of my boyfriend came from. He is probably sitting in our room, most likely sitting on the bed, crossed legs, elbows, on the bed, just in front of his knees, one hand holding his head up, the other controlling his laptop, which he is doing the editing on. I can't help but smile thinking about my boyfriend. Phil. "Would you mind checking out my new video before I post it?" we had always done this, whenever we where unsure of anything we would show the other the video, and together we would help one another, we had only started doing this more often recently, almost every video. "Sure!" I yell back. "Just send it to me, I can't be bothered to get up of my sofa crease." I hear him laugh from the bedroom, which makes my smile grow wider. My laptop dings, and I see the notification come up in the top right hand corner. 'new message from "Philly"' I open the attachment, and then hear a door open and close, and Phil ruffling around in the apartment, most likely going to the toilet or something. The unfinished video appears on my screen. I see the frozen picture of Phil sitting on his bed, in a dark blue button down with a few dim yellow stars. I must admit it looks really good on him. It makes his beautiful blue green eyes standout, and his pale complexion seem brighter. I press the play button that appears in the centre of the screen.

The video starts up and the image starts moving, I click on full screen, and start watching. "Hello everyone, well not really everyone, Dan. I am not going to make the mistake that I made last time with the Valentines video, don't worry." I start to get a little confused. "Any way, I wanted to do this in the most Dan and Phil way possible. So anyway, I remember when you first sent me a message, I remember exactly wat it said as well. And when I said those things in the V-Day video, I meant every word, and I never ever regret creating that video, and I remember when we agreed to move in together, and we where both so excited, to be able to spend every minute of every day together. And when we named our own ship, yeah that was a really crap idea, still haven't thanked you for that! And when we went on our first official date, and it wasn't to nay fancy restaurant or anything, but instead we went to the arcade in Manchester. And I remember when I fell in love with you, and the feeling in my stomach, when it did that flip, and I felt like my heart was on a rollercoaster. And then worrying if you felt the same way, but then you turned around and looked at me, and all of that worry melted away, because the way you looked at me, completely convinced me that we would be together forever. And well..." I could see him moving around nervously in the video, but I didn't take my eyes off the screen. "basically what I'm saying is" he gets up from the seat on the bed, where he films, and re-positions himself so he is on his Knees, and I can see his hands are shaking. He then pulls out a little red box and opens it. "Will You Mar-" but I am interrupted by the laptop falling off my lap, I just catch it, before it hits the floor. I almost crack the screen as I snap the laptop shut. "PHILIP LEASTER, COME HERE THIS GOD DAM INSTANT!" I yell through the small apartment. I hear the light footprints travel through the apartment, I see that my hands are shaking, and my eyes are prickling with tears. Did he just… did he just propose!? He walks through the doorway, and stands in front of me he reaches his hand into his pant pocket, and pulls out the little golden band that he had in the video. "Dan, Danny, Bear. Will-" he takes a deep breath. "Will you Mar-" once again I cut him off, by throwing my self on him, wrapping my arms around his neck, probably, nearly strangling him. My eyes start flowing over, like someone broke the tap behind them. I can feel my throat clenching uncontrollably. "Wait…Wait, is that a yes?" Phil asks his voice wavering so much, it is about as straight as my sexuality. I nod my head, which is still resting on Phil's shoulder. "yes." I mange to choke out, and I feel his hand grab mine, from around his neck. I pull away from his body, and watch as Phil slips the band onto my ring finger. I am in hysterics. He just proposed. Phil Leaster just proposed to me. I am engaged. I look down at the ring on my finger, and notice that Phil is waring odd socks. One of them is dark blue, and the other is bright pink. Only Phil would possibly be able to ware odd socks every day. The socks represent us, not only our personalities, but also the fact that that we may be different, but we are always the connected in some way. The odd socks, cause me to laugh through the tears flowing from my eyes. Phil looks confused. Before he can comment though, I answer his unasked question. "your socks, there always odd." This causes him to look down at his feet, confused. His face is so adorable. So I grab his face with my free hand, and pull it up to my face, and kiss him, telling him everything that I feel in this one kiss. All the love, the happiness, the promise to stay with him forever. As he pulls away I am come over with a bliss. And all that I can think about is Phil. My fiancé. Oh god how I love him.

Forever.


End file.
